Iblis (Demon King)
Iblis is a Demon King of Hell and the True form of Argosax the Chaos and the Despair Embodied, Iblis is an ancient and powerful Demon that takes on the form of a youth but his power is derived of the legendary Phoenix, he is an ancient Rival of Mundus and was defeated by Sparda only to resurrect fully in the modern era. Iblis was once a King over much of the Demon world, and subdued all the Demons he had come across, but during the war 2000 years prior he tried to succeed Mundus in his invasion, and was defeated by Sparda. His Phoenix nature allows Iblis to eventually be reborn and revitalized, from the ashes of his defeats, while his enemies would one day be overcome and destroyed or - in the case of humans and demons that give up their power (e.g. Sparda) - die off of old age. Description Iblis takes the form of a youth with an orange coat-like armour, unique trousers and shoes. He has gauntlets on his lower arms, that can double as solid metal knuckles used for punching. Iblis seems to have a dark hair colour, and his face is often aglow with fiery, amber eyes. When calling upon his full power, Iblis can summon two Phoenix wings from his upper back. Resurrection forms Argosax the Chaos was the first of Iblis's resurrection forms, derived as a fleshy substance that nurtures like a cocoon, it absorbs recently destroyed boss Demons into itself and then drains them off their energy as they continuously regain their strength. The Despair Embodied is the final resurrection form and it appears as a horned angel-like demon made of molten plasma and wreathed in flames, born from the seed found within Argosax upon its defeat and explodes outwards, it cannot be killed but banished from the location it is combated in where it will soon solidify and shatter: allowing a reborn Iblis to fall from its remains. Personality and traits Iblis is described as Choleric - easily angered and bad tempered, willing to show or express his agitation at whim. He may look like a cute little boy, but he has a rude way of speaking, and he's not afraid to speak out about anything he doesn't like. He has a hard time getting close to people or being honest with himself, but he's very good at pushing other people's buttons – a trait that often leads him into conflict with the short-tempered Nero and Virtus. Though a slave to his emotions, he’s a courageous young man with a strong sense of justice, even if his kindness tends to take forms that no one can see. One of his daily pleasures was teasing Virtus for being like a child who knows nothing about the world. He lost his adopted parents and his little sister to a Human attack and hates humanity because of it, despite that he fights more fiercely than anyone however, he takes no real pride in being part of the Demon Army. Story Before Devil May Cry 2 Iblis came to be sometime before the Human-Demon War over Two Thousand Years ago, although he is claimed to be very old compared to Mundus, and at some point adopted Demonic parents and their Daughter that he had gotten attached to as his family. Humans killed his adopted family and this set the stage for his deep seated hatred of humanity, Iblis became a conqueror of Demons and upon Conquering much of the Demon world he took upon himself Trivia *In Islam, the Devil is known as ʾIblīs. *In Islam Iblis is a Jinn who refused to bow to mankind. Category:Demons